


水月

by asuro



Category: r1se
Genre: F/F, 。 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuro/pseuds/asuro
Summary: 主线68+些许118，雅漾伪be预警
Relationships: all也
Kudos: 23





	水月

**Author's Note:**

> 主线68+些许118，雅漾伪be预警

“啊……唔…” 

刘也真没想到怎么会变成这样。他这次来本来是想提分手的， 没想到赵让情绪突然崩溃，众目睽睽之下他不得不手忙脚乱地连哄带安慰，毕竟二人根本没有吵架闹掰，他只是不想谈了而已——结果哄着哄着就哄进了酒店床上，他昏昏沉沉地陷在柔软被子里，指尖勾着被单，感觉腿根一片酥麻，赵让肏他的力度大到吓人，臀瓣都撞红了。

不想谈恋爱哪有这么多理由，累了疲惫了，双方都忙了，感情磨淡了......刘也抱着被子迟钝地想，被身后的撞击撞得脑子一片糨糊，与其互相耽误不如早点分手，小孩子还是不好，很多事情看不开的。空气里的椰奶气味逐渐炸开，又融上赵让甘醇的燕麦气味，像打翻了奶茶似的又甜又腻，浓而下坠的，把人包裹着往下沉，指尖都抬不起来。刘也被完全的爱欲裹挟，确定暂且不去想那么多破事，恍惚间感觉自己被翻过来亲吻，双手自然地环上了赵让的脖颈。

“也哥……哥，老师，”赵让乱七八糟地亲他，身下也乱七八糟地捅进去，换来一声软软的哼吟，“为什么要分手？”

真没什么原因。刘也眯着眼睛透过眼泪看他，小孩的脸颊还是圆圆的稚嫩的弧度，难过和不解也是真情实感的，要透过蔫嗒嗒的头发丝落下来。他拍了拍小孩的背权当做安慰，想说什么却被撞的一声呜咽，隐隐约约感觉被碰到了生殖腔，脚跟无力地在赵让背上蹬了蹬。

“不行……不许进来。”他轻轻捏了捏赵让的耳尖，“你要是乱来我就得吃药……嗯！”

Alpha巨大的性器头部还是在腔口碾磨了，刘也浑身都颤抖起来，挂在他肩膀上的腿软软地坠下去又被赵让捋着腿根捞起，继续朝着那个位置撞击。不断地有体液涌出来，赵让清晰地感觉到身下omega更加柔软湿润的地方把自己包裹，本能让他几乎要失了神智发疯一样往里撞，事实上他确实进去了，仅仅卡进去了一个头部就让他爽的发昏，他不断地在刘也耳边重复：“哥……我想标记你……标记你……”

他们之前经常做爱，赵让却听他的话，从没进过那里，这还是第一次。刘也并不比他清醒，他掉了魂一样急促而软腻地低叫，眼角被泪浸得通红，两条白玉似的腿在赵让背后缠紧了，说不清是想让他出去还是进得再深一点。听到这句标记，刘也却好像在情欲的泥沼中捡回了一点意识，他轻轻地笑了一声，虽然那比起笑更像是被撞出的呻吟，但他还是说了：“你……标记不了…啊……”

这话轻得像情人私密的耳语，赵让的动作却突然激烈起来了，他咬着唇粗暴地把刘也翻了个个面，朝着生殖腔的位置狠狠撞了进去。后面的事情刘也记不太清了，他被撞得快要散架，自己后来又说了什么完全没有意识，只隐约记得Alpha在他腔里涨大成结，撑得他眼前发白，又爽到失神，被Alpha精液浇灌的感觉更是要命。射精时间太长了，他觉得小腹都被浇灌得酸胀起来，在快感里翻滚浮沉的时候只感觉到肩膀上有一点湿意，像是海绵宝宝被人粗暴地挤干，眼泪和汗水都湿哒哒地滴吧下来混在一起，分不清是什么了。

“……什么？”翟潇闻接过电话，“哥你在哪？”

刘也刚下楼，酒店里太暖和，搞得他有点忘了现在的季节，在冬日的黑黢黢的凌晨两三点站在马路边上打电话，太傻逼了。刚经历了一场疯狂的性事，他腿还是软的，可是酒店大厅里面信号不太好，他迅速地给翟潇闻报了一串地址，“…就是这个酒店，你来接我。”

“无语你不是分手吗，”翟潇闻一边爬出被窝迅速穿好衣服一边抱怨，“分到酒店去了，真有你的……”

刘也在电话这头无声地翻了个白眼。

半小时之后一辆漆黑的suv裹着夜色来了，停在金碧辉煌的大厅门口，下来个高高瘦瘦的人，围着围巾戴着口罩低压着帽子，看上去如果不是因为在半夜，他还非得再带个墨镜不可。翟潇闻下来看了一圈，没看到什么人，于是又把车开去了地下停车场️，绕了一圈晃悠到大厅，果然看见迎宾的沙发上缩着一个球状物，走近点看，是蜷成一团睡得迷迷糊糊的刘也。

刘也脸红扑扑的，看上去有点发烧。翟潇闻手冰，摸了一下只觉得烫，嘶了一口凉气要把人捞起来，又怕他摔着，干脆把自己冰凉的手摸进了刘也的帽衫里头，捋了一把后颈，被醒过来的刘也气哼哼地一把打掉了。

“你有病啊，冷…”刘也用帽子把自己糊起来，看样子还想赖沙发，翟潇闻抓紧机会把他捞了起来，“你才是真的有病，别闹腾了，哎哟你真是我亲哥快起来回家了给你吃药，乖啊？”

刘也觉得他说的有理，迷瞪瞪地站起来跟着翟潇闻走了，一路上不说话，显然还没醒。翟潇闻亲力亲为地给他把安全带扣上，后车座上枕头状的小被子拆开了给他盖好，车里暖气打开，出了停车场的时候听见刘也哼唧了一声，没听清在哼什么。

“…？”翟潇闻问，“你声音大点，听不见。”

“去药店…”

嚯，这会儿又知道病了，刚刚还赖着不走呢，翟潇闻幸灾乐祸地想逗他，“家里有药，病不着你。”

“…不是，”刘也往被子里缩得深了一点，“避孕药。”

翟潇闻脸刷地黑了。

最后也没去成药店。翟潇闻是今年刚刚小爆的新任偶像，虽然还没大火，但万一真给人拍到了连夜裹得严严实实去买避孕药，怕是事业要从此到头了。他给自己的beta助理发了消息，让他明天带一盒来，又上网百度，确认三天之内吃药都没问题，这才放了半个心，气哼哼地把刘也从车上捞下来，塞进小区的电梯。

刘也是他的哥哥。重组家庭，那两个人——他俩的爹妈，后来又离婚了，各自浪迹天涯，两个小孩却莫名其妙地留下来搭伙过日子。当时刘也上大学学设计，翟潇闻刚分化成alpha还在读高二，刘也拿着父母定时打回来的生活费和他自己接的私活钱，一直把父母离婚的事情瞒到翟潇闻高考完才讲。也是那一年暑假，翟潇闻在外面乱逛的时候被星探盯上，在刘也的支持下正式申请了休学，去了经纪公司做练习生。

孤a寡o，又没有血缘关系，又过了一年，翟潇闻趁着自己易感期撒娇打滚装失控，爬上了他哥的床。

而从那时起他就知道刘也有个秘密……他不会被任何alpha，以任何形式标记。

翟潇闻好不容易把刘也倒腾回家，搁床上拿被子裹好了量体温，又去烧水找药煮牛奶，体温计拿出来一看37.8，低烧，又拿热毛巾把刘也的脸猛擦了一遍把人弄醒，在刘也杀人的目光里把药塞到他手上：“喝药。”

刘也看了他一阵，哼哧倒回床上，自己把自己裹好了装死，只露出头顶蓝色的发旋。翟潇闻又气又好笑，刘也这个人，平常对他凶巴巴的，一困了或者生病就爱撒娇，还闹腾，可劲作呢，还说他作，无语！又想起来刚刚给刘也量体温扒他衣服看见的脖颈上深深浅浅的吻痕牙印和那个还没买的该死的避孕药，更是气得牙痒，把卷成毛巾卷的刘也捞起来，凶巴巴道：“喝药！”

刘也被卷得没有行动能力，翟潇闻把他脸旁边的被子掖下去，整张红扑扑的脸露出来，水杯喂上去，刘也委屈得很，还是喝了。水含了一嘴，脸鼓起来像个包子，翟潇闻拆了两粒胶囊沿着他唇缝点进去，刘也乖乖含了，指尖摸到湿湿软软的唇和一点温热的水，摸得他心猿意马，还是忍不住问：“你今天怎么搞成这样，还要吃药？”

刘也把药咽下去：“别问，问就不知道。”说完又躺着要睡，被翟潇闻眼疾手快一把捞起来：“把牛奶喝了！我煮了好久，不喝别想睡我跟你讲。”

刘也对他翻了个白眼，但还是把自己的胳膊从被子里拔出来接过了牛奶杯，捧着一小口一小口地喝。翟潇闻坐在他旁边，一时间没有话说。

最终仍然忍不住絮叨：“我真的是无语，分个手就算了还要被骗一炮，骗炮也算了也不知道做好安全措施搞得要怀孕，你是没上过生理课吗刘也？你真是我亲哥我也没咋上过，可我没上过我都知道要戴套，你知道ao结合中奖率多高吗，吃药伤身体你知道吗？还让别人弄在里面……”

刘也不为所动，听耳旁风似的安静喝牛奶，翟潇闻越说越气，吗的还让别人射在里面！生殖腔里！如果不是特殊体质，刘也已经被永久标记了！这辈子都跑不了！他自己都没敢干过这种事！

“你还翻我白眼，”翟潇闻对他呲牙，“你很有道理？”

“没，”刘也把喝空了的牛奶杯捧在手里，嘴角还有一点奶渍，“所以你要射进来吗？”

“…？”翟潇闻突然石化，刘也不紧不慢地继续问他，“我说，反正都要吃药了，你想试试吗？”

距离上一场情事结束还没有两个小时，后穴还是完全湿软的、准备充分的状态，翟潇闻又气又硬，但还是在仔细地做扩张。两根手指伸进去捣弄，刘也难耐地亲了他一下：“别弄了……直接进来，嗯…”

翟潇闻抽出手指，结果看见除了omega自身的粘稠情液，指尖还带出了一丝白浊，登时更气了，在湿滑的臀缝里蹭了几下，直接抵上穴口顶了进去。他很久没和刘也做了，工作忙，这两天临近过年才放假有时间回家，再加上刘也谈了男朋友——草！

一进去就被高热湿滑的肠肉包裹，翟潇闻眯起眼睛喟叹了一声，抓着刘也的腰顶弄，又俯下身亲吻omega的嘴唇，堵住他无力的呻吟：“哥，你让我也射在里面，那你说你会怀谁的孩子呢？”

刘也在发低烧，昏昏沉沉的，只随着快感和本能哼哼，根本懒得理他。含不住的情液从穴口溢出来，被撞击拍打成白沫，翟潇闻觉得时候差不多了，去顶他的生殖腔，却发现那块的软肉闭着，怎么都弄不开。

他捣腾了半天不得章法，刘也早就软成一滩水，昏沉之中还能抽空嘲讽他：“你没上过生理课吗？omega为了保证受孕率…嗯…嗯唔…”

翟潇闻终于想起来了，生殖腔在被成结后会自己闭合，至于怎么解决……肏开就完事了。

“我是怕你疼，”翟潇闻有被嘲讽到，愤怒沸腾，“现在就给你肏开，等着啊。”

最后成结射精的时候刘也已经快没意识了，哼哼唧唧地蹬他说好多不要了难受，生理泪水流了一脸，眼圈都哭红了。这也是翟潇闻第一次成结，他一边安抚刘也一边把人摁的死死的，循着本能在刘也后颈腺体处一遍又一遍地咬，即使内心里知道徒劳无功，但属于alpha本能的巨大满足感还是从灵魂深处升起来：这是我的omega了。是妻子，是配偶，是伴侣，是所有物——可是他闻着空中依然浓厚而纯净的，丝毫没有掺进他的梅子酒味道的椰奶香，心慢慢地沉了下去。

他抱着哥哥温软的身体，甚至还埋在他体内没有拔出来，就已经感到了巨大的空旷，仿佛抱着一团雾气。可怀里的温度确实是真实的，翟潇闻又把刘也搂得紧了一点，亲吻他沾湿了的睫毛，在他身上一遍又一遍地烙下吻痕。十几年都过来了，这世界上只有我们相依为命，翟潇闻下意识地跟刘也十指相扣，心想：抓得住的。

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯……抓不抓得住，这是个问题


End file.
